Felons in Love
by foxfire222
Summary: Parker had been acting funny, even for her.  Could her little heart have been stolen by someone just as crazy as she is?  How will the team react to meeting someone who is just as crazy as Parker is?  and how does Eliot know this crazy stranger?


Murdock (37) is Parker's (32) boyfriend

**No characters in this story belong to me. The only thing that does is the plot.**

The team had a bit of a problem. They had a job they had to do but they had no exit strategy. The target lived on a private island with only a boat to get to and from it. And the boat only came by the island once a day. Not the best thing for a quick exit strategy. Eliot and Hardison were getting into another fight about it when the door opened and Parker stumbled in.

This was something else the team was worried about. Over the last few weeks Parker had been acting weird. And not just Parker weird, like really out of character weird. Sometimes she would just look off into space and smile. This wasn't so unusual but instead of doing it in silence like normal she would sigh occasionally. She would also blow them off saying she already had plans…and then come home without stealing anything.

And now here she was, an hour late for the meeting, looking like she was a little drunk. And that was really weird because they had never seen Parker had more then a few drinks. But she now looked well and truly buzzed. Then something even weirder happened. A man followed her inside. A man with his arms around her waist and kissing her neck as she giggled.

As they all stared Nathan cleared his throat. The man attached to Parker's neck looked up lightning fast. He had wide green eyes that sparkled with something unknown. He was most likely in his late thirties but something had aged him a bit. He had shaggy brown hair hidden under a red ball cap that had yellow words that said 'Airborn'. He word a nice pair of blue jeans, black All-Star high-tops, a blue shirt that said Napoleon on it, and a dark brown leather jacket. He then said to Parker in a Texan drawl, "Baby, I think your friends are still here."

Parker just smiled, "Yeah, but I was just gonna take you on up to Nate's room so it doesn't matter if they are here." she grabbed the man's arm and started to lead him across the room

Suddenly Eliot got a real good look at him and said, "Captain Murdock?"

The man froze and looked around like a scared cat, "What?" then he got a look at Eliot, "Spencer? Spencer, is that you?" suddenly the man flew across the room and hugged Eliot for all he was worth, "I thought you were dead."

Eliot, to everyone's shock, hugged the man back, "Yeah, I know, but you had to. It was all part of my mission."

Murdock just frowned and punched Eliot on the shoulder, and to everyone's surprise Eliot didn't hit him back, "You could have called you know." then the man grinned a grin that suggested he was a little unstable, "Also, you owe me 10 years of my life back. Seeing you falling out of my chopper and into enemy hands, well, let's just say Howling Mad isn't just a nick name anymore. In fact, I'm only half sure your really here." the man turned back to Parker, "Hey Parker, can you see this guy?"

Parker just smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's Eliot, he likes to beat people up."

Eliot looked a bit sad even though he was smiling, "Sorry I snapped you Captain."

The man looked back at Eliot and then kissed him on the cheek before running back to Parker. He turned to the shocked room and just grinned manically again, "Not a problem Spencer. If I hadn't been in that mental ward 9 years ago I would have missed out on being part of the best damn Alpha Unit in the Army."

Hardison suddenly yelled, "OH HELL NO." he then jumped across the room and pointed at the man, "That's one of those four guys who were arrested last year for war crimes and treason. He's that crazy guy."

The man grinned and puffed out his chest with pride, "Captain James 'Howling Mad' Murdock, best damn pilot that ever was." then he frowned and pointed at Hardison, "And those were chump charges. We were framed by the CIA."

Eliot stepped forward, and saluted. This caused everyone in the room to freeze with shock, all except Captain Murdock, "Sir, I knew those were false charges. Can I do anything to help."

Murdock just laughed, "At ease Corporal. You should know by now that I hate being saluted. Besides, I never really feel like I deserve it." he waved his hand as if to erase the salute

Eliot relaxed, "Yeah, nothing except save my butt from getting killed about 5 times. That, and make every flight I've ever been in since then really boring."

Murdock laughed and was then suddenly leapt on from behind by Parker. Murdock just kept laughing while adjusting Parker so he was giving her a piggy back, "What's up baby doll?"

Parker whispered into his ear and he blushed bright red. Then he looked around at all of them and said back to Parker, "But won't they hear that? I don't want anyone to hear…" Parker whispered into his ear again and his eyes went wide, "Really?" Parker nodded. Murdock looked over to Eliot, "Is that bedroom upstairs really soundproof?"

Eliot just nodded, "Yeah, so we don't wake him up when we show up."

Everyone just watched as Murdock smiled, blushed, and then ran up the stairs, following Parker's directions. The room was silent until they heard the bedroom door slam. Then Nate groaned, "Damnit, now I need to buy a new bed."

A few hours later Murdock came back down the stairs, a big grin on his face. He looked around and noticed no one was here anymore. He blushed slightly to himself when he realized the reason they had probably left. He dug in the fridge and pulled out an apple to snack on. He noticed some plans out on the table and decided it couldn't hurt to take a little look.

About 10 minutes later the team returned to see Captain Murdock bent over their plans with a red marker and nibbling on an apple core. They also noticed his shirt was ripped and he had a bruise forming over his left eye. Nate ran over and grabbed the marker out of Murdock's hand, "What are you crazy? What gives you the right to be looking at my plan?"

"Well first off, yes, I am a little unstable. Secondly, the fact that I don't want my girlfriend killed by your dumb plan gives me every right. I know about this scum ball and he is not gonna fall for your little con. Your best bet to get what you want is to break in there and get it, not trick it out of him. And if you don't change your plan I might just kidnap Parker for a few weeks, go off to Rio, maybe Hawaii. But I won't let her get hurt. In fact," he turned on Eliot, "I'm surprised that Spencer didn't speak his peace."

Eliot looked angry, "I did, but Nate shot me down on it. And if there's one thing I learned from your team, it was to listen to the CO."

Murdock smiled slightly, "Be that as it may, you still should have held your ground." his voice changed to a very high class British accent, "After all, you should never back down from your principals."

Sophie stepped forward, "Well, I'm still stuck on what you said before. You said you were Parker's boyfriend. How long has that been going on?"

Murdock held up a hand and started to count off fingers. He stopped when he got to 5 and said, "About 5 weeks now. See, I got this little job, paid under the table kind of thing. I take people up in the air to do sky diving. About 6 weeks ago Parker started taking jumps about 3 times a day. We would chat before she jumped and also when she landed. Then, I got up the guts to ask her out. Then she tells me she's a wanted criminal and I say 'Small world, so am I' so we go out and well, yeah." Murdock had a far off look in his eyes, a goofy grin to match on his face

"So that's where she was going everyday." Sophie said with an enlightened look on her face

Hardison looked up from where he was looking at the new plans, "Hey, Nate, this looks like a good plan. Only thing wrong with it is we still don't have a way onto and off of the island."

Murdock waved his hands, "And what am I, chopped liver. I told you when I introduced myself. I'm the best damn pilot there ever was."

Hardison spoke up, "Dude, you escaped from a mental institution in Germany. Why would we ever let you fly anything."

"Because the army let me fly for 8 years after breaking me out of a mental institution in Mexico. And if I'm good enough for the Army I'm good enough for you all." he turned to Eliot, "Tell then Corporal, tell them how good I am."

Eliot smiled while thinking of the looks that his friends faces would make after flying with Murdock and nodded, "That's right. Captain Murdock is the best pilot. Having him at your back is a great comfort."

Nate was looking at the plan now and said grudgingly, "I guess your right. And this plan does look better then the one I had. When would we be doing this, Captain?"

Murdock looked Nate right in the eye, a smile on his face, "Well, I don't normally make the plans, but I would do it just after sunset, during the guard shift change. That way no one will be around to hear the chopper blades when we land. They'll only hear them as we hightail it out of there"

Suddenly they heard a sound above them. Without even looking up Murdock held out his arms and caught Parker as she jumped off the stairs. She was wearing his leather jacket and ball cap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Hey handsome, whatchya doing down here?"

"Nothing, just changing your team's plan is all. It had a few drawbacks, like getting my baby killed. I told them that if they didn't change it I'd kidnap you and take you to Hawaii."

Parker smiled, "Maybe you still could, just after the mission instead."

Murdock smiled, "Sounds like a great idea baby doll. Wanna see the new plan?"

Later that week they were all waiting at an airstrip just outside of town for Murdock to show up with their helicopter. They all looked up as the helicopter landed without a single wobble in the high wind. They all got in and Parker sat up front in the co-pilot seat. Hardison, Nate, and Sophie looked at Eliot with wide eyes as he strapped himself up double then was recommended. When he saw their faces he just smiled and winked.

Before they could follow Eliot's example they were moving, and moving fast. They were a bit disturbed that as Captain Murdock had taken off he had howled like a wolf howls at the moon. After they got in the air he got on the mike and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. Skies look clear with minor turbulence. Please be aware that there may be aerial stunts on the way to target as your pilot is feeling the need to show off for his lady and remind the Corporal who the boss is. Please enjoy your flight and hang on."

Over the next hour of flight the team was treated to a few aerial stunts, as he had stated. These were met with several different reactions. Sophie had squealed like a little girl every time and clung tightly to Nate. Nate had looked a bit green and had a white knuckle grip on the arm rest. Hardison had his eyes shut tight and sweat beading on his face. Eliot just had a firm slime on his face as he remembered how this flying had saved his life so many times. And Parker was whooping with Murdock in the cockpit in between singing Spanish love songs to one another.

As soon as the helicopter landed everyone jumped out. They got together, checked the time, and then left to their posts. Murdock stayed with the chopper, a worried look on his face. He had never made a plan before, and his first one had to involve the love of his life. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it to look at the ring inside. He had stolen it just for her.

They had been walking around town just last week when she had run over to the window of a jewelry store. She had pointed to the ring and said, "Wow, look at that thing. It's almost flawless, and the size isn't half bad. Not a bad ring for a normal jewelry store."

They had continued walking but Murdock could tell that she wanted it. But her boss, that was all she had called him then, had told her no local action cause it could get them caught. A few days ago he had realized how much he cared about her, and he hoped he could tell she felt the same. He knew that it would be hard, but he knew they could make it. They could get a nice place in the city. They could help each others teams on missions. He smiled at the thought of it.

Suddenly he heard gunfire, from Parker's section of the property. As the gunshots sounded all the others showed up. All except Parker. Without letting the others say a word Murdock dove back into the chopper and pulled a large iron box from under one of the seats. The team's eyes widened as he pulled out two machine guns and extra clips (I know nothing about guns so that's the best I can do). He strapped the guns to his back and then grabbed a few grenades just to be on the safe side. He jumped out of the chopper and said, "None of you move from this spot. If I'm not back in 15 minutes Spencer, get them out of here and call this number." he handed Eliot a card and then ran off into the night

Across the property Parker was trapped in the car garage. She was only just avoiding the men and their guns by rolling underneath the cars and moving as fast as she could. She was just lucky the guy owned like 30 cars, which was weird since he lived on such a small island. She knew they were trying to corner her and she was sure they eventually would. Just when she was sure they would catch her on of the men yelled and fell, a bullet in each of his kneecaps. Everyone turned their fire where the shots had come from and were surprised to see the ends of two machine guns staring down their hand guns.

Parker looked up when a familiar Southern drawl asked, "Now, who do you think would die first? All of you against my nice big guns here, or me against your puny little pop guns?" One of the men raised his gun and was instantly shot in his right shoulder and left knee. They all looked at the Murdock, standing in the doorway, moonlight lighting his face and showing a manic grin, "So, anyone else?"

The men put down their guns instantly. Parker ran to his side and kissed his cheek, "Thanks baby, I was worried there for a second."

Murdock smiled at the shocked looks on all the men's faces that was mixed with a bit of pure fear, "No problem baby doll, I'm sure these men wouldn't have hurt you. You all weren't thinking of hurting my little baby doll were you?" he glared at them with a cold smile on his face

The men all shook their heads. Murdock slowly started to back out of the car garage, Parker behind him, "That's what I thought. Now, just one more thing." he swung his guns back onto his back and threw three grenades while saying, "RUN."

He and Parker ran in one direction while the goons ran in the other. The car garage soon caught fire and was burning high and bright as Murdock and Parker reached the chopper, "No time to talk folks. We'll talk about it later now get in the bird and let's go."

The flight out was a bit hectic. Bullets fired at them from the ground as well as a few rockets that were easily avoided. Once they landed back at the air strip Murdock jumped out of the chopper and grabbed Parker into his arms, kissing her for all he was worth. When he came up for air he smiled down at her. He got down on one knee and brought out the ring, "Baby doll, tonight made me sure of this. I love you more then anything and can't think what I would do without you. So please, say you'll marry me."

Parker, for once in her life, was speechless. She felt tears in her eyes at the sight of the ring she had seen a few days ago. She looked at the man kneeling before her and smiled, "Yes James. Of course I'll marry you." she then tackled him to the ground and started to kiss him as he lay there on the tarmac, the ring box falling to the side

The team thought it was cute at first until it started to look like they were gonna get busy right there on the landing strip. Hardison cleared his throat and when that didn't work he coughed loudly. Murdock and Parker separated reluctantly and stood back up, Murdock sliding the ring onto her finger.

Nate stepped forward, "You did buy that ring right?" they both just looked at him blankly, "Right, of course. Well, congratulations Parker. And Captain, if you hurt her, you'll never see it coming."

3 months later they were all gathered in a church in down town Boston. Along with the Leverage gang was the rest of the A-Team. Hardison was talking to BA about electronics and computers in cars. Hannibal was talking to Nate about cigars and proper planning. Sophie and Face were off in the corner flirting with each other and swapping tips about conning people.

Eliot stayed off to the side. He didn't know if Murdock had told his friends that he was the reason Murdock had finally snapped. If they knew, what would they do. He was so distracted by his thought he jumped a little when Hannibal's hand landed on his shoulder, "Hey, your Spencer right?"

Eliot looked up at the man standing before him. He knew he was not someone to mess with, "Yes sir, I am."

Hannibal took the cigar out of his mouth and asked, "Are you over here cause your afraid what we might do to you for snapping our pilot?" before Eliot could respond he continued, "Cause if you are that's just stupid. It was 10 years ago, and you didn't do it on purpose. Besides, without you we ever would have met out pilot and have died years ago."

A few hours later Parker and Murdock were kissing so heatedly in front of the priest that he was slightly blushing. After they all got changed they went back to the bar to cut the cake and have a few drinks. No one was at all surprised that the bride and groom disappeared about an hour into the reception.

Nate and Hannibal looked at each other and nodded. This could really work out for everyone.

**Not one of my best stories but I like it. Please let me know what you think cause I would love to know. Even if you thought it sucked or you have some ideas for other stories involving the A-Team or Leverage that you think I would like to do. Just give me feedback.**


End file.
